shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two (Shugo Chara!! Doki)
The first episode, "Sparkle With All Your Might!" (めいっぱいのキラキラ!, Meippai no Kirakira!), was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan on October 4, 2008, and concluded on September 26, 2009 with the fifty-first episode, "The Egg of Dreams, My Would-Be Self." (Yume no Tamago, Naritai Jibun ; 夢のたまご、なりたい自分.) The episodes are also rebroadcast by TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting within a few days of the initial broadcast on TV Tokyo. Four pieces of theme music are used for each episode. "Everyone's Egg" (みんなのたまご, Minna no Tamago) by Shugo Chara Egg! is the opening theme. "Lotta Love Lotta Love" (ロッタラ ロッタラ, Rottara Rottara) by the J-pop group Buono! is the ending theme. The second opening, starting with episode sixty-five, becomes "Guardian Guardian!" (しゅごしゅご!, Shugo Shugo!?) also by Shugo Chara Egg!. The second ending theme, "This Road" (co・no・mi・chi ?), also by Buono!, started from episode 69 to 76. The third opening is "Leave it to the♪Guardians" (おまかせ♪がーデイアン ,Omakase♪Guardians?), by Guardians4. The third ending, "MY BOY" by Buono! started showing from episode 77 onwards. Beginning with episode ninety, the opening theme is "School Days" by Guardians4, and the ending theme is "Take it Easy" performed by Buono!. DVD volumes DVD 01 Release Date: 2009/06/17 *Episode 52 *Episode 53 *Episode 54 DVD 02 Release Date: 2009/07/15 *Episode 55 *Episode 56 *Episode 57 DVD 03 Release Date: 2009/08/19 *Episode 58 *Episode 59 *Episode 60 DVD 04 Release Date: 2009/09/16 *Episode 61 *Episode 62 *Episode 63 *Episode 64 DVD 05 Release Date: 2009/10/21 *Episode 65 *Episode 66 *Episode 67 DVD 06 Release Date: 2009/11/18 *Episode 68 *Episode 69 *Episode 70 DVD 07 Release Date: 2009/12/16 *Episode 71 *Episode 72 *Episode 73 DVD 08 Release Date: 2010/01/20 *Episode 74 *Episode 75 *Episode 76 DVD 09 Release Date: 2010/02/17 *Episode 77 *Episode 78 *Episode 79 DVD 10 Release Date: 2010/03/17 *Episode 80 *Episode 81 *Episode 82 DVD 11 Release Date: 2010/04/21 *Episode 83 *Episode 84 *Episode 85 *Episode 86 DVD 12 Release Date: 2010/05/19 *Episode 87 *Episode 88 *Episode 89 DVD 13 Release Date: 2010/06/16 *Episode 90 *Episode 91 *Episode 92 DVD 14 Release Date: 2010/07/21 *Episode 93 *Episode 94 *Episode 95 DVD 15 Release Date: 2010/08/18 *Episode 96 *Episode 97 *Episode 98 DVD 16 Release Date: 2010/09/15 *Episode 99 *Episode 100 *Episode 101 *Episode 102 DVD Slideshow Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 1 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 1 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 1 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 2 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 2 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 2 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 3 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 3 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 3 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 4 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 4 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 4 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 5 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 5 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 5 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 6 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 6 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 6 CD 2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 7 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 7 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 7 CD 2.jpg DVD8.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 8 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 8 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 8 CD 2.jpg DVD9.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 9 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 9 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 9 CD 2.jpg DVD10.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 10 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 10 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 10 CD 2.jpg DVD11.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 11 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 11 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 11 CD 2.jpg DVD12.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 12 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 12 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 12 CD 2.jpg DVD13.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 13 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 13 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 13 CD 2.jpg DVD14.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 14 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 14 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 14 CD 2.jpg DVD15.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 15 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 15 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 15 CD 2.jpg DVD16.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 16 COVER.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 16 CD 1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki DVD 16 CD 2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes